проклятый особняк, тихая смерть
by Kennedy Engel
Summary: AU. Entraste a la mansion, no habia nada extraño hasta que encontraste aquel libro en blanco y poco a poco todos empezaron a morir, ahora debes resolver el misterio que acecha en la enorme mansion.
1. Prologo

Este fic contiene terror y "muerte" de personajes, puede tener algunas escenas violentas en capítulos siguientes, nos es de yaoi, tal vez muy leve shonen-ai, está basado en HetaOni y en las películas de Saw o Juego Macabro.

Sobre el segundo capítulo de Music, Dance and Love ya lo empecé a escribir. En este fic María (mi oc de México) también hace aparición, Pedro no aparece, ya verán en el fic porque, además de que en este fic Antonio y María son hermanos.

**NI HETALIA NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE HIDEKAZ HIMURAYA, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES EL PERSONAJE DE MARIA Y LA TRAMA.**

Asi que ya puedes empezar a leer.

Lo único que se podía a través de la ventana era el pasto verde de las colinas que se extendían a los lados de la carretera, su vista nuevamente se fue al libro que sostenía entre sus manos, leía _Cazadores de Sombras_, su mente vagaba en lo sucedido en el libro, hasta que…

**¡PLAF! **

El golpe lo recibió justo en su mejilla izquierda, solo escucho pequeños quejidos a un lado de ella y otras risas provenientes de alrededor. Giro su cabeza lentamente para encontrarse con el rostro de su hermano mayor, durmiendo a rienda suelta. Llevo lentamente la mano hasta su mejilla, y la tallo levemente, ya estaba empezando a sentir el dolor.

—Se está poniendo roja, _mon amour_—era la voz de Francis, la chica miro el rostro de este, la miraba algo preocupado, era el decimo golpe en menos de 30 minutos— Sera mejor que lo despiertes si no quieres otro golpe.

Esta asintió levemente, y volvió su vista al rostro del moreno, empezó a sacudirlo levemente, poco a poco mas fuerte hasta empezar a zarandearlo pero el chico seguía sin despertar,_ "si que tiene el sueño pesado" _era el pensamiento de la chica. Le pego una cachetada lo más fuerte que pudo, haciendo que Lovino se empezara a reír, y si eso funciono ya que el castaño empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

— ¿Qué sucede María?, ¿Por qué me pegaste?—pregunto el ojiverde para después estirarse y dar un largo bostezo.

— Te quería despertar— fue la simple respuesta de castaña antes de ponerse a leer nuevamente.

— ¿Para qué?—dijo el chico arqueando ligeramente una ceja— ¿Ya llegamos?

—Para que me dejaras de pegar—contesto con el ceño fruncido—y no, no hemos llegado.

Continuo con su lectura, mientras escuchaba las platicas ajenas, a su lado Gilbert y Francis se habían puesto a platicar con su hermano sobre chicas y bikinis, detrás de ella platicaban Emma y Elizabeta sobre ciertos mangas de los cuales preguntaría después. Al frente escuchaba a Feliciano y Lovino hablando sobre pasta, también escuchaba los gritos de Alfred, y eso que iba sentado hasta el frente del autobús.

Aun que la pregunta principal debe de ser, _¿A dónde se dirigen todos?_, la repuesta es simple, todos habían aceptado ir al viaje que la universidad había organizado a Noruega, se iban a quedar en una mansión antigua por dos semanas, ¿a qué?, a nada, no iban a hacer nada ya que esta estaba en medio del campo.

No había lugares que visitar, ni dónde ir a comer, nada. Simplemente se la pasarían dentro de la mansión sin hacer nada. Con razón Pedro prefirió ir con Manu a Argentina para visitar a Martin, lo único que creía que se iba poder hacer allá era platicar e ir al pequeño lago sobre el que les habían platicado, aunque con el frio ni ganas daban de ir.

—Chicos, despierten a los alumnos que estén dormidos porque ya casi llegamos—la maestra que los había acompañado hablaba por el altavoz del el autobús—recojan las pertenencias que tiraron para que ahorita puedan bajar cómodamente.

La mayoría le hizo caso y empezó a recoger sus cosas, ella no se levanto y solo miraba como su hermano le aventaba las cosas que había tirado durante el viaje en autobús ya que también habían viajado en avión desde Londres hasta Oslo para después llegar hasta donde se encontraban.

El autobús freno bruscamente haciendo que Antonio casi cayera al suelo si no fuera porque Francis lo jalo de los pantalones. La puerta se abrió y todos se pararon.

—Chicos quiero que bajen con orden para qu….

La frase no fue terminada ya que muchos ya habían corrido a la puerta para salir, la chica tomo la mochila que había subido junto con ella y empezó a avanzar por el angosto pasillo, y en cuanto salió de él sintió el aire frio pegar con su rostro, ahora lamentaba no haber sacado una chamarra de la maleta.

Todos empezaron a sacar las maletas mientras que ella se dedicaba a mirar la mansión, no le habían mentido cuando dijeron que era antigua, pero no les comentaron que esta daba miedo, con solo verla le daban escalofríos.

—Dice una leyenda que en esta mansión han ocurrido muertes terribles…—era Arthur el que hacia este comentario haciendo que la chica prestara atención al chico parado junto a ella.

—ah ¿sí?—pregunto Alfred asustado.

—Según la toda la gente que ha venido a quedarse a esta mansión muere, no se sabe que lo causa pero…—el chico paro sus palabras un poco.

— ¿Pero?—fue la pregunta que todos hicieron al mismo tiempo.

—…cuenta algo sobre un dibujo, una dimensión diferente y un ángel—

— ¿Ángel?—pregunto Mathias confundido.

—La leyenda dice que hace muchos años un ángel vivió aquí, pero la gente la llamaba bruja por el poder que tenia de devolver el tiempo, años después sin razón aparente murió, varias familias empezaron a vivir aquí pero todos los miembros de estas morían de una manera muy sangrienta— contesto la fría voz de Lukas, el único proveniente del país en el que ahora se encontrábamos.

—Entonces lo hacía como una venganza…pero ¿Por qué?—pregunto Emil a su hermano mayor.

—No se sabe exactamente, aunque la más seguro es que lo hace por la discriminación que sufrió, supuestamente para resolver el misterio debes de encontrar un libro—

— ¿Nada mas eso?, eso es sencillo—dijo Mathias.

—Al parecer se deben de encontrar más cosas pero no se sabe que son—contesto Lukas sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro— Solo una persona es capaz de resolver todo y sacar a todos de el llamado "juego maldito" pero est…

—Ósea, tipo, ya basta de leyendas, tenemos que entrar a la casa, me estoy congelando—menciono Feliks de pronto.

Lukas asintió y empezó a tomar sus cosas al igual que los demás, todos estaban a punto de cruzar el pequeño cerco que la casa tenía hasta que la maestra los detuvo.

—Chicos, espero que estén bien en la casa por las próximas dos semanas—la mayoría la miro confundido— ¿Qué? ¿No les dijeron que yo no me quedaría con ustedes?, bueno no importa, ¡adiós!

Y en cuanto dijo eso subió al autobús y este arranco nuevamente, todos empezaron a maldecir a la maestra menos María que abrió la puerta de la cerca y empezó a caminar por el sendero que había hasta la puerta de la casa.

Sentía los huesos congelados, por eso casi corría hasta la puerta, algunos la siguieron y se dedicaron a mirar el enorme jardín que había, a pesar de que la mansión estuviera abandonada, este se encontraba en perfecto estado, como si siempre lo hubieran cuidado.

Tomo el picaporte y lo giro pero en cuanto abrió la puerta sintió una extraña fuerza, como si todo hubiera cambiado, miro la casa por dentro, era enorme avanzo un paso más y aun sentía aquel extraño ambiente, _¿será que de verdad habían entrado a otra dimensión?_

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Entonces, ¿De donde salio el libro?

Bueno, primero que nada gracias por los reviews, sobre la pregunta de qué es lo que significa el titulo, la traducción seria "_mansión maldita, muertes silenciosas"_ o muerte tranquila, aunque queda más muerte silenciosa. El titulo esta en ruso…por que me gusta el ruso. Si encuentran cambios de escena extraños es porque los separadores me los borran.

Con respecto al segundo capítulo que Music, Dance and Love; posiblemente tarde un poco ya que tengo que buscar las canciones adecuadas para cada uno de ellos, asi que si quieren darme alguna canción aquí o en el otra fic, son recibidas.

Por si acaso tienen confusiones con los nombre les diré quien es quien.

Mathias-Dinamarca, Lukas-Noruega, Emil-Islandia, Emma-Belgica, Govert-Holanda, entre otros que no recuerdo en este momento.

**NI HETALIA NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE HIDEKAZ HIMURAYA, SOLO EL PERSONAJE DE MARIA Y LA TRAMA ME PERTENECEN.**

Ahora si puedes leer…

Todos habían entrado a la mansión, muchos habían aventado la maletas al suelo y empezado a buscar chamarras para tratar de quitarse el frio infernal, otros empezaron a investigar que había en la casa, todo era calmado hasta que un grito ensordecedor retumbo en todas las paredes de la casa.

— ¿Qué sucede, Feliks?—preguntaba asustado por el grito Toris.

— ¡Tipo, no hay señal!— decía mirando la pantalla de su celular mientras hacía gestos de terror.

Al escuchar eso, todos sacaron sus celulares, y el polaco estaba en lo correcto, no había ni una raya de señal, muchos empezaron a decir a maldiciones en sus respectivos idiomas natales mientras que otros se dedicaban a mirarse preocupados.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer si ocurre una emergencia?—Pregunto Ludwig mirando a todos.

—No lo sé—dijo Lukas—corremos al pueblo o ciudad más cercana.

La mayoría empezó a decir maldiciones a los de la universidad, por haber planeado un viaje a un lugar en medio de la nada y en un lugar donde no había señal ni para hacer llamadas. Muchos ya estaban envueltos en chamarras y bufandas para quitarse el frio, todos parecían calmados. Hasta que ciertas palabras la interrumpieron la tranquilidad en el ambiente.

— ¡Hay que tomar las mejores habitaciones!—

Ese fue el grito de guerra dicho por Alfred que hizo que la paz desapareciera, muchos empezaron a correr como locos escaleras arriba para alcanzar una habitación en buen estado. Antonio corría con Francis, Gilbert y Lovino detrás de él mientras cargaba las maletas de su hermana ya que las había confundido con las de él.

Se escuchaban los pasos de todos los que corrían por el segundo piso, incluso los gritos de algunos que ya habían empezado a pelear. Ludwig y Feliciano platicaban sobre que iban a comer más al rato, mientras subían las escaleras. María se dedicó a mirar desde el primer escalón La enorme escalera que se dividía en dos al llegar a la pared en el fondo, sobre esta había un reloj antiguo que de alguna manera llamo su atención.

Empezó a subir los escalones lentamente sin quitar la vista de este, al llegar hasta arriba camino los pasos que faltaban para tener el reloj frente a su rostro, toco con su mano los detalles en madera como si estos fueran a romperse con el simple tacto de su mano. Su mano siguió los detalles hasta llegar a las pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras preciosas que tenía, miro la forma que tenía, le recordaban a unas pequeñas alas.

— ¡No vas a dormir conmigo, bastardo!—fue el grito que llamo la atención de la chica, giro su cabeza a la izquierda, miro a Lovino pateando a Antonio fuera de una de las habitaciones.

—Pero Lovi-Love, yo quiero dormir contigo—decía Antonio a punto de llorar.

—Duerme con tu hermana, bastardo tomates—le contesto enojado el italiano— ¡Feliciano!

— ¿Qué sucede, _fratello_?—pregunto el menor de los dos.

—vas a dormir conmigo—

Lo único que se podía escuchar eran los reclamos de Feliciano, que entre las palabras se lograba distinguir que el chico quería dormir con Ludwig. Lovino gritaba que no lo iba dejar dormir con el macho patatas, como Lovino le decía "cariñosamente" al alemán. María miraba divertida la escena hasta que una mano en el hombro hizo que dejara de prestar atención a la escena, se giró lentamente y miro el rostro sonriente de Antonio.

—Vamos a dormir en la habitación del final en el pasillo de la derecha—le dijo.

La joven asintió y empezó a caminar con sus maletas hacia la habitación, mientras caminaba por los pasillos miraba las puertas a los lados, escuchaba la voces de la mayoría e incluso ronquidos. Cuando llego a la puerta, giro con cuidado el picaporte y empujo la puerta suavemente, miro el interior confundida.

La habitación estaba completamente limpia y ordenada, como si alguien la limpiara todo el tiempo. Avanzo un poco más y dejo las maletas cerca de la puerta, su vista se fijo en la ventana que dejaba pasar los tenues rayos de sol que el día les regalaba. Miro a través de ella, miraba un pequeño jardín lleno de flores, y mas allá lograba ver lo que parecía ser un bosque.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente, el bosque no le daba confianza por alguna razón. Continúo mirando a través de la ventana con curiosidad el jardín. Al igual que el que se encontraba al frente estaba en _perfecto _estado, esto no le agradaba.

—¿Qué haces?—

La chica pego un brinco al escuchar la voz, se giro hacia la puerta y se encontró con el rostro de su hermano mirándola confundido, la chica soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, su corazón de había acelerado ligeramente por el susto.

—Me asustaste, idiota—fue lo único que salió de la boca de la castaña.

—Lo siento—contesto el otro mientras sonreía nuevamente.

El chico avanzo a la ventana mientras que la otra se lanzaba sobre la cama. El moreno se dedicaba a mirar a través de la ventana al igual que su hermana menor, era un paisaje muy bonito y le agradaba.

—Oye, María, ¿Crees que el lago del que nos hablaron est…?

Callo sus palabras cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba profundamente dormida, una sonrisa pequeña apareció en su rostro al mirarla, "_casi no la deje dormir durante el viaje" _fue el pensamiento del mayor. Se acerco a ella tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y le quito las botas, tomo una pequeña cobija de la maleta y la cubrió con ella, para después depositar un pequeño beso en la frente de la chica y salir de la habitación.

Durante el transcurso del día se habían dedicado a revisar la casa, habían encontrado varias salas de estar en la planta alta, todas las habitaciones tenían baño propio, además de tener un estudio pequeño, lo que les llamaba la atención era que había dos puertas cerradas, ya la mayoría se había dedicado a querer tumbar las puertas, hasta Lugwig e incluso Ivan, pero nunca lo lograron, estaban completamente selladas.

En la tarde Francis, Lovino y Feliciano tomaron posesión de la cocina para hacer la cena, les habían dejado la comida suficiente para las 2 semanas que se quedarían ahí, además que había un pequeña bodega llena por si se les acababa la comida, o eso fue lo que Gilbert menciono.

— ¡Chicos, la cena está servida!— grito Francis, y en menos de 1 minuto todos se encontraban sentados comiendo en el enorme comedor de la mansión, todos menos una persona.

—Oye Antonio—era Emma— ¿Dónde está María?, no la he visto desde que llegamos aquí.

—Está dormida—contesto simplemente el español— Te aseguro que no va a tardar mucho en despertar.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que noto fue el techo de color blanco, se sentó en la cama lentamente y fijo su vista en la puerta de la habitación, busco su celular dentro del bolsillo de la chamarra y miro la hora.

"_son las 9:24 de la noche" _pensó la chica al momento dejo de mirar la hora y empezó a mirar la habitación lentamente "_debo de tener casi 5 horas dormida"_. Se levanto y camino a la puerta que se encontraba a su derecha y miro el interior de esta, era el baño.

Encendió la luz y camino hasta el lavamanos, miro se reflejo en el espejo que se encontraba sobre este y se dio cuenta de que su cabello era un completo desastre. Trato de acomodarlo con sus dedos y luego tomo la pequeña cinta que había en su muñeca para sujetar se cabello en una coleta. Abrió la llave del agua y puso sus manos bajo el chorro para luego lavarse la cara.

—Demonios—dijo la chica entre dientes—Esta muy fría.

Busco una toalla con la cual secarse la cara y las encontró sobre un pequeño estante, seco su rostro y volvió nuevamente a la habitación, empezó a buscar sus botas y las encontró debajo de la cama, se la puso rápidamente y salió de la habitación.

Lo primero que noto al salir fue el olor a comida, su estomago rugió, no había comido nada desde que empezaron el viaje en autobús. Comenzó a caminar, lo único que escuchaba el sonido de sus botas al chocar con el suelo. Todo era normal hasta que escucho que había pateado algo.

Lo primero que hizo fue mirar sus pies con el ceño fruncido y luego empezó a recorrer el suelo con la vista hasta que al frente, tal vez unos 2 metros, se encontraba un objeto rectangular de color negro, empezó a avanzar lentamente hacia él con algo de desconfianza. Se agacho para recogerlo y lo examino lentamente.

Era un libro, parecía algo antiguo y en la portada de este tenía unas marcas, unas alas, _iguales a las del reloj_, la chica abrió el libro y lo que miro dentro de el la dejo confundida. No había nada, empezó a hojearlo con cuidado, no tenía ni una marca ni una pequeña escritura. Aunque lo que más lo confundía era una simple cuestión, _¿Qué demonios hacia el libro tirado en medio del pasillo?_

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a las escaleras y fijo su vista en el reloj, y en el libro, y asi estuvo por varios segundos. Y no se equivocaba, las incrustaciones del reloj y las marcas del libro eran idénticas, así que lo más seguro era que estuvieran relacionados de alguna manera.

Llego al comedor y todos las miradas se fueron directo a ella, la chica le resto importancia a esto y tomo asiento en una de las sillas libres, en medio de Antonio y Francis. Se empezó a incomodar por la mirada de todos puestas sobre ella, y no tenía mucha paciencia para ser sinceros.

— ¿Qué chingados me miran? —grito cabreada la ojiverde, haciendo que todas las miradas se quitaran de ella y volvieran a su respectivo plato.

— ¿Qué traes ahí, _mon petit_?—Pregunto Francis mirando el objeto entre las manos de la más joven.

—Es un libro, genio—contesto la chica simplemente.

— ¿Y de quien es?—

—No lo sé—dijo la chica mirando el plato de comida frente a ella—Además no dice nada por dentro.

— ¡Chicos!—menciono el francés ignorando a la latina y llamando la atención de los presentes— ¿A alguno de ustedes se les perdió un libro?

Todos negaron con la cabeza, la castaña frunció el ceño enojada.

—Entonces, en la casa debe de haber una biblioteca, alguien lo tomo y lo dejado tirado en medio del pasillo— menciono la chica mirando a todos que se mantenían callados.

—Que yo sepa, no hay ninguna biblioteca en la casa—Dijo Ludwig rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que se había formado.

— ¿Cómo que no hay ninguna?—

—No es broma—dijo Tino respondiendo la pregunta de la chica—Revisamos toda la casa y no había ninguna biblioteca y en el estudio no había libros.

Todos miraron a la chica fijamente, su piel se había puesto pálida, por dentro el miedo empezó a apoderarse de ella, bajo su cabeza lentamente y miro asustada el libro entre sus manos, entonces…_ ¿De dónde había salido el libro?_

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Primera muerte

Ok, capitulo tres, nunca había subido una historia con más de un capitulo, espero que les haya gustado el anterior, por eso les traigo el tercero.

Por si tienen dudas, el fic va a tener shonen-ai, lo acabo de decidir, es que me puse a pensar y dije, una historia sin amor seria como una historia de romance sin drama así que, ahí lo tienen. Ya subí capitulo de Music, Dance and Love, espero y sea de su agrado. Sobre los cambios de escena extraños, Fanfiction me borra los separadores, hare un esfuerzo por arreglarlo.

A partir de este capítulo se tienen que poner atentos a las fechas que van a aparecer arriba, ya que influyen mucho en el fic.

Bueno, me estoy saliendo del tema, espero que les agrade este nuevo capítulo.

_**Jueves, 2 de diciembre del 2010, Comedor de la casa, 9:43 P.M.**_

La vista de todos seguía fija sobre la chica, esta aun miraba el libro, se levanto y se acerco a una de las ventanas del comedor, la abrió y estaba lista para lanzar el libro cuando una mano sujeto su muñeca.

—No lo tires— era Arthur, la chica se volteo y miro al chico, este la soltó— ¿Qué tiene de malo el libro?—

La chica le estiro el libro a el ojiverde, este lo miro, no tenía nada malo, estiro su mano para tomarlo, puso su mano sobre él y la chica soltó, pero en cuanto María hizo eso, Arthur soltó el libro y lo dejo caer al suelo. La chica se sobresalto en el movimiento.

— ¡Mierda!— exclamo el chico

— ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto Ludwig acercándose.

— Me quemo— el chico miro su mano, no era como si lo hubieran quemado más bien parecía como si le hubieran electrocutado, miro a María, esta estaba levantando el libro del suelo — ¿Por qué a ti no te hace nada?

La chica lo miro confundida, era verdad, la mano de Arthur estaba completamente roja, miro el libro, no sentía nada, abrió el libro y empezó a hojearlo y fue entonces cuando fue su turno de tirarlo al suelo. Todos la miraron confundidos.

— ¿También ya te hizo algo?—Pregunto Antonio parándose a un lado de su hermana y tratando de que esta lo mirara a los ojos.

María se agacho y levanto el libro, busco la hoja nuevamente y cuando la leyó se asusto, leyó lo que decía.

_Viernes,3 de diciembre del 2010, 3:34 A.M, Lily Zwingli._

Miro a la chica, esta platicaba con su hermano, y al parecer sintió su mirada ya que esta la volteo a ver con esos profundos ojos verdes. Ella esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y aunque se la quisiera devolver sentía como si sus mejillas se hubieran congelado lo cual le hacía imposible hacer el gesto.

Arthur se acerco a la castaña, miro a Lily al igual que la chica, y nuevamente a la morena. Miro el libro otra vez y se fijo en lo que había escrito en el, su vista nuevamente se fue hacia la rubia, abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella, la abrió y cerró varias veces hasta que al fin fue capaz de articular una pregunta…

— ¿Qué significa eso?—

—No lo sé—susurro María.

—Tú debes de saber, el libro lo tenías tú— menciono el rubio sin quitar la vista de la niña.

—Sí pero cuando yo lo encontré, no tenía _nada_ escrito en el—menciono la chica recalcando la palabra nada.

El de ojos color verde se giro encontrándose con otro par de ojos del mismo color, buscaba algo en la expresión de la chica que le dijera que lo que acababa de mencionar era broma…pero nunca lo encontró, el rostro de la chica mantuvo la misma expresión, la cejas ligeramente arqueadas hacia abajo, demostrando el miedo y la preocupación que la chica sentía. El inglés se giro y miro a todos.

—En cuanto terminen de cenar se van a sus habitaciones, por favor— la mayoría asintió confundida ante la orden del joven.

Y si, en cuanto terminaron de comer todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, algo confundidos, se acostaron en la cama y se durmieron, con el presentimiento de que algo malo se acercaba.

_**Viernes, 3 de Diciembre del 2010, Habitación de Antonio y María, 2:24 A.M.**_

Se giro nuevamente sobre la cama, ahora viendo la espalda de su hermano, tenía más de una hora acostada pero no podía dormir, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Su hermano dormía cómodamente, tal vez no podía dormir por que durmió mucho durante la tarde y su cuerpo no estaba cansado…pero quien sabe.

Alguien estornudo, miro a su hermano, temblaba ligeramente, se levanto y le dio la vuelta a la cama recogiendo la manta del suelo y la puso sobre el castaño, le revolvió ligeramente los cabellos y sonrió, después de cenar se estuvo casi dos horas platicando sobre tomate con él. A veces se preguntaba como trabajaba el cerebro de su hermano, bueno de los dos.

No le gustaba ser la menor, porque si, Pedro era mayor que ella, por 15 minutos pero lo era. Ambos la protegían demasiado, le molestaba. Ella no era una niña pequeña que necesita que la ayuden para todo, ya tenía 22 años.

4 años de su vida los había pasado estudiando la universidad, 4 años estudiando para ser médica forense, ¿Por qué?, ni ella lo sabía. Recordó cuando Antonio le pregunto que estudiaría, ella le dijo de broma medicina forense, al chico no le agrado mucho, pero ella no le hizo caso y ahora estudiaba eso.

La verdad no era muy de su agrado la carrera, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que su mano seguía entre los cabellos de Antonio, alejo su mano y nuevamente le dio la vuelta a la cama. Se sentó en la orilla de esta, pensativa, miro la mesita de noche.

Sobre ella se encontraba el libro negro, frunció el ceño y estiro su mano para agarrarlo. Lo examino, no había nada extraño en el, era un libro común y corriente, con la única excepción de que este le aparecían textos de la nada.

Abrió el libro y busco la hoja, la leyó nuevamente, no le daba confianza, algo malo tenia no solo el libro, todo el lugar donde se encontraban, existe una historia sobre asesinatos sangrientos ocurridos dentro de aquí, _tal vez ahora a ellos les iba a tocar vivirlos._

_**Viernes, 3 de Diciembre del 2010, habitación de Elizabeta y Lily, 3:32 A.M.**_

Se incorporo lentamente en la cama y se levanto con la intención de ir al baño, entro en el e hizo lo que ocupaba, pero en igual de acostarse para dormir nuevamente continuo avanzando hasta la puerta de la habitación. Puso su mano en el picaporte y cuando lo iba a girar…

— ¿A dónde vas?—

Lily se giro encontrándose con los ojos adormilados de Elizabeta, esta estaba completamente despeinada, sonrió levemente y abrió la puerta sin dejar de ver a la chica.

—A tomar agua— contesto simplemente.

La castaña asintió y se dejo caer en la cama otra vez quedando dormida en el acto, Lily salió al pasillo, estaba en penumbras, empezó a avanzar por él con pasos lentos, lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de la suela de sus zapatos al chocar con el suelo. Bajo las escaleras, entro a la cocina y busco un vaso, cuando los encontró estiro su mano para tomarlo pero…

Unos ruidos extraños en el jardín trasero hicieron que girara su cabeza, avanzo temblando ligeramente, miro su reloj, _faltaban segundos para las 3:34_, abrió la puerta que daba con el jardín, no había nada.

Dio unos pasos más hacia afuera, sintió la fría corriente de aire que paso en ese momento, miro a los lados, no había nada, se giro lentamente sin dejar de mirar atrás pero en cuanto lo hizo solo pudo ahogar un grito, para después solo ver negro.

_**Viernes, 3 de Diciembre del 2010, habitación de Antonio y María, 8:06 A.M.**_

Escuchaba los ronquidos de Antonio, no había dormido mucho, estaba segura que en la noche había escuchado a alguien en el jardín, pero cuando se asomo por la ventana no había nada. Cerró sus ojos con la intención de dormir unas horas más pero...

Un grito de terror resonó por todos los pasillos de la casa, hasta en las habitaciones, se levanto rápidamente, al igual que Antonio, se puso rápidamente las botas por encima del pantalón de la pijama, tomo la chamarra que se encontraba en el suelo y el libro sobre la mesita. Antonio abrió la puerta y salió junto con la castaña.

Todos habían salido de sus habitaciones, se miraban entre ellos para buscar una respuesta, otra grito retumbo en los pasillos, miro a todos y se detuvo en Roderich, la cara de miedo de este la preocupo aun mas.

—Elizabeta—susurro el joven.

Y así todos empezaron a correr escaleras abajo, entraron a la cocina y vieron a Elizabeta arrodillada frente a la puerta del jardín sujetándose la cabeza, miraron al frente tratando de encontrar la razón por la cual la chica gritaba, y en cuanto lo vieron, Ludwig hablo.

—No dejen que Vash entre a la cocina—

El austriaco asintió y salió de la cocina con la mente perturbada por lo que acababa de mirar. En el jardín estaba tirado el cuerpo _sin vida _de Lily, estaba bañada en sangre al igual que todo el césped. Gilbert se acerco a Eliza junto con Francis, se agacho a su altura y le hablo quedamente.

—Eli—susurro el chico mirando el rostro de terror de la chica—Ven, no es bueno que sigas mirando esto…

—Me dijo que iba por un vaso de agua, pe-pero…—la chica ya no pudo hablar más, los sollozos de ella era lo único que se escuchaba. María entro a la cocina junto con su hermano y miro como Gilbert sacaba a la chica de ahí. Miro al frente y lo único que pudo decir fue.

—Oh, por dios—salió al jardín, donde ya estaba Ludwig, Arthur, Francis y Govert, la chica miro como el francés se agachaba para mover el cuerpo inerte de la rubia—No lo muevas.

El francés la miro incrédulo, y miro el cuerpo nuevamente, los otros chicos la habían mirado con la misma cara que el otro, Francis frunció el ceño para después hablar.

—No la podemos dejar aquí—el tono de molestia en su voz era notorio.

—Eso es verdad—menciono débilmente la chica— Pero si la mueves, estas modificando la escena de un homicidio— El francés se alejo del cuerpo cayendo en cuenta de que lo que ella decía era verdad.

María se acerco más y se agacho frente al cuerpo, lo examino lentamente y se giro lentamente, mientras se paraba.

—Antonio—

— ¿Si?—contesto el chico

—Pídele a Tino la cámara fotográfica y dile a Toris que lo necesito urgentemente— dijo mirándolo seriamente, se giro para mirar a los otros—Francis, Ludwig, no dejen que nadie pase para acá y Govert, Arthur me van a ayudar a mí y a Toris.

Todos asintieron lentamente, la chica se recogió el cabello en una coleta mientras enraba a la casa, en la sala Antonio le preguntaba a Tino sobre la cámara, este asintió confundido y se levanto para ir a buscarla, el castaño fue con Toris, después de unas palabras de Antonio, este se acerco a María, que se encontraba parada en el primer escalón de las escaleras.

— ¿Para qué me necesitas?—

— ¿Tu ya terminaste tus estudios de medicina forense, verdad?— pregunto la ojiverde mirándolo a los ojos.

—Si…hace unos meses—contesto confundido— ¿Pero para que es necesario eso?

—Lily… esta… está muerta— dijo la chica—Su cuerpo está en patio trasero.

El chico la miro asustado, y al igual que como Arthur hizo la noche anterior, miro la expresión del rostro de la joven, no mentía. Toris fue al patio trasero, pero María no se movio se quedo mirando hacia donde se encontraba Vash, _¿Cómo demonios le iba a explicar que su hermana estaba muerta?_

_**Viernes, 3 de Diciembre del 2010, jardín trasero de la casa, 8:57 A.M.**_

Estaba segura que si alguien de los que estaba adentro se enterara de que trae guantes de látex, pinzas y muchos más instrumentos que se utilizan en una autopsia dentro de su maleta, le iban a decir enferma mental. Pero uno nunca sabe…

Sintió un flash cegarle la vista por unos momentos, parpadeo varias veces y miro al frente, era Govert, le habían dado la tarea de tomar fotos de el cuerpo, María ignoro al chico y siguió revisando a la víctima, como diría ella profesionalmente.

—Al parecer la noquearon—murmuro Toris, mirando la cabeza de Lily—fue con algún objeto con punta ¿Ves?—dijo el chico apuntando cerca de la nuca— Govert toma una foto aquí.

Otro flash cegó la vista de la castaña, frunció el ceño y le mando una mirada asesina al rubio, este la ignoro y continuo tomando fotos, la chica tomo la mano de la rubia y la reviso, no tenia dedos, y lo que aun quedaba estaba bañado en sangre.

—Al parecer, si no me equivoco, aun estaba viva cuando le cortaron los dedos—Toris la miro asustado y continuo con lo que hacía—Debe de tener un poco mas de 5 horas muerta

—María—era Arthur—Entonces… ¿esto significaba?—ella lo miro confundida— ¿esta era la razón por la cual estaba escrita en el libro?, ¿Por qué la iban a asesinar?

María comprendió lo que el chico decía, se quito los guantes y fue a donde tenían los instrumentos, busco algo con la vista mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, se agacho y levanto el libro del suelo, lo abrió pero ahora había algo diferente.

_Viernes,3 de diciembre del 2010, 3:34 A.M, Lily Zwingli. HECHO_

Se acerco a Arthur y le mostro el libro, este leyó lo que decía y frunció el ceño, miro el cuerpo de Lily.

—Es como una lista maldita—susurro el británico— Se ponen los nombres de quienes van a asesinar por orden y luego los van asesinando…— el chico miro a los ojos a la mexicana— Tienes que estarte atenta a que aparece en el libro, ¿sí?

La chica sintió y dejo el libro en el suelo nuevamente, se agacho frente al cuerpo y siguió revisando, soltó un leve quejido…

Ser la primera que iba a saber quién era el próximo a morir, no era mucho de su agrado.

_¿Reviews?_


	4. Descubrimiento

Aquí tienen capitulo nuevo….mmm, sobre el asesinato de Lily, no es que Liechtenstein me caiga mal, simplemente fue a ella porque necesitaba un blanco fácil de asesinar. Les recuerdo que pongan atención a las fechas que aparecen en la parte de arriba son importantes.

En este capítulo, nuevamente habrá un asesinato y un secreto muy importante será descubierto, así que espero que les guste, recuerden:

**NI HETALIA NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, LO UNICO MIO ES PARTE DEL TRAMA Y MARÍA**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Viernes, 3 de diciembre del 2010, comedor de la casa, 12:46 P.M.**_

Los hombres presentes en la habitación miraban atentamente a la única mujer que se encontraba ahí, esta miraba el suelo, como si fuero lo más interesante del mundo, en sus manos traía el libro y lo revolvía nerviosa.

— ¿Cómo dices que murió?—

Las palabras hicieron que el rostro de la chica se pusiera pálido, las palabras de Vash estaban cargadas con un sentimiento que no pudo descifrar. Sus hombros se tensaron y levanto la cabeza robóticamente para encontrarse con el par de orbes verdes frente a ella.

—La noquearon, le cortaron los dedos, le quebraron dos costillas y murió por desangramiento— el nerviosismo se hizo más notorio cuando la chica empezó a tartamudear levemente, no es que le tuviera miedo al suizo, simplemente no era la persona indicada para decirle eso.

El rubio se tapo la cara con las manos, quería llorar, pero era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo frente a los presentes en el comedor.

—Descubrimos algo— menciono Arthur llamando la atención de todos, ya que se giraron a verlo fijamente— El libro…—respiro profundamente para seguir hablando— El libro que tiene María nos dice la fecha y hora en la que va a morir la persona que aparezca anotada.

Todos giraron su cabeza nuevamente hacia la chica, que nuevamente se tenso. Se puso a reflexionar un poco, ella era como una especie de mediadora entre el asesino y las victimas, aunque ella también podía a llegar a ser una.

Respiro profundamente para tratar de calmarse, y cuando lo logro puso el libro sobre la mesa abriéndolo en la hoja donde aparecía el nombre de Lily. Los chicos se acercaron y leyeron lentamente el escrito.

—Es como la leyenda—murmuro Lukas, María y Arthur se giraron para mirarle el inexpresivo rostro— En la leyenda de esta mansión aparecía un libro, no sabía cuál era su propósito, pero al parecer es este.

— ¿Poner quien es el próximo a morir?— pregunto Ludwig a Arthur.

—Al parecer sí—contesto Arthur— Es una lista maldita, ya le dije a María que tenía que estar atenta a si aparece alguien más.

La chica sintió cuando el alemán la miro, como para preguntarle si era verdad, ya no menciono nada, simplemente se quedo escuchando los comentarios de los chicos, sentía sus voces lejanas, se levanto y se fue a la cocina, ante la mirada de preocupación de los presentes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Viernes, 3 de diciembre del 2010, pasillos de la casa, 1: 12 P.M.**_

Caminaba lentamente, aspirando lentamente el aroma del té entre sus manos, escuchaba las pláticas en las habitaciones, algunos comentaban sobre querer irse, en otros había llantos y en los que sobraban solamente se dedicaban a tratar de buscar un culpable.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba parada frente a la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Antonio, pero _¿por que había ruidos extraños dentro de ella? _, entonces alguien hablo, la persona que estaba dentro parecía tener compañía puesto que le contestaron.

Pero ella reconoció las voces, tomo el picaporte y lo empezó a girar lentamente, escucho el sonido de algo caer al suelo, y abrió la puerta por completo. Dentro del cuarto se encontraba Lovino, que estaba sentado en la cama con el rostro rojo cubierto de lágrimas, y Antonio, que estaba tirado en suelo sobándose el trasero, al parecer fue el que causo el sonido.

—Espero y no estaban haciendo lo que pienso— menciono la chica pasando por encima de su hermano— No es momento para que estén haciendo eso.

El italiano no dijo nada cuando la chica se sentó a su lado, simplemente la miraba disimuladamente, vio como la chica deja sobre la mesita de noche una taza de té y_ ese_ libro. La chica se giro para verlo y el italiano se asusto, creyó que la estaba mirando discretamente.

— ¿Supongo que no quieres morir?— murmuro la chica para después tomar un pequeño trago de liquido caliente, el italiano no dijo nada, simplemente desvió la vista hacia el suelo encontrándose con un par de orbes color esmeraldas que lo miraban fijamente— No nos va a pasar nada.

El italiano asintió y se levanto, miro a Antonio fijamente antes de salir de la habitación para dirigirse a la propia. María miro a su hermano, que se dedicaba mirar la puerta, parecía triste. El chico noto la mirada de la castaña y la miro por unos momentos.

— ¿Ya intentaron ir al pueblo más cercano?— pregunto el joven mirando a su hermanita.

—Queda a casi 80 kilómetros, ¿quieres ir tu?— el castaño no menciono nada más y miro el rostro de ella, parecía preocupada, el ligero arqueamiento de sus cejas lo decía. Se levanto y se sentó a u lado de ella.

— _Ojala pudiéramos devolver el tiempo— _ella giro su rostro para poder mirar el de su hermano, ambos casi idénticos, con las diferencias de que Antonio siempre sonreía y tenía los ojos más claros que ella.

— Ojala…—susurro la chica ahogando su voz con el borde de la taza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Viernes, 3 de diciembre del 2010, habitación de Antonio y María, 9:44 P.M.**_

La chica daba vueltas por el espacio libre de la habitación, escuchaba el sonido de la regadera, Antonio se estaba bañado. Paro bruscamente y miro la mesita de noche, en ella estaba el libro, se acerco a él y lo tomo, acariciando la textura rugosa de las tapas del libro.

En menos de dos segundos el libro había dado directo con la pared más cercana, la castaña trataba de calmar su enojo, la frustración y la preocupación que sentía en esos momentos. Se tiro en la cama, botando ligeramente al caer en ella, el sonido de la regadera se detuvo.

Cerró los ojos intentando dormir un poco, la puerta del baño se abrió y Antonio salió del cubierto únicamente por los bóxers. La chica frunció el ceño, aunque estuviera acostumbrada a eso seguía sin agradarle la costumbre de sus dos hermanos mayores. El moreno se arrodillo en la cama y acerco su rostro al de su hermana.

La chica abrió los ojos cuando sintió como las pequeñas gotas que caían del ondulado cabello de Antonio pegaban en su rostro. Cuando miro la cercanía estiro el brazo, empujando el rostro de su hermano lo más lejos que pudo.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?— las palabras iban mencionadas lentamente con un tono asesino que hizo que Antonio temblara ligeramente.

—Nada, creí que estabas dormida— contesto el chico quitando la mano de su hermana de su rostro.

—Mas te vale, creí que ya querías practicar incesto en vez de pedofilia— el mayor frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para gritarle a la chica pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo esta se levanto.

Antonio la miro confundido, tenía el ceño fruncido mientras miraba algo en el suelo, el chico siguió hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de la castaña y observo el aquel libro negro tirado sobre el suelo. María empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el libro, los hombros de ella estaban tensos y los nudillos estaban blancos debido a la fuerza que la chica aplicaba.

Ella levanto el libro y se acerco a Antonio, se sentó en la cama mirando el libro atentamente y luego se lo mostro a su hermano que se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás con el movimiento. Lo miro lentamente y negó con la cabeza.

—No le encuentro nada raro—

—Mira— la chica jalo algo de atrás de la portada, era una hoja, como un panel secreto, Antonio miro a su hermana, que miraba las letras impresas sobre la hoja recién descubierta—No le entiendo

—Qué extraño— ella levanto su cabeza levemente para mirar a su hermano— Tu tienes la letra peor.

Lo único que recibió fue un puñetazo en el brazo, los golpes de su hermana eran _tan delicados, _escucho como la puerta se cerraba fuertemente, María había salido de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Viernes, 3 de diciembre del 2010, habitación de Alfred y Arthur, 9:59 P.M.**_

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, Arthur salto de su cama y lanzo el libro al suelo. Se fijo en la persona que había entrado.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?— La chica no le contesto y se acerco al angloparlante. El chico la miro confundido y lo miro aun mas cuando esta acerco el libro a su rostro—NO hagas eso, sabes muy bien que esa cosa quema.

—Mira—la chica jalo la hoja y se la mostro al mayor, este puso cara de curiosidad y se acerco para mirarla mejor y acerco su mano para tomar la hoja, temblaba ligeramente y cuando la toco espero la descarga eléctrica, pero no sucedió nada.

— No paso nada— el chico le quito la hoja a la joven y fue a encender la luz, las letras apenas se entendían, paso su dedo por debajo de la inentendible caligrafía, pero no lograba entenderlo.

— ¿No le entiendes, verdad?— el rubio asintió y levanto la cabeza para ver el ceño fruncido en el rostro de la chica.

—Déjame la hoja— menciono el dejando la mencionada sobre la mesa a un lado de la cama—En la noche tratare de averiguar qué dice.

Ella asintió y salió de la habitación, la puerta del baño se abrió y de él salió Alfred empapado de agua, se acerco al inglés, lo abrazo por detrás fuertemente, depositando un beso en el cuello de este, causando un escalofrió en Arthur, le iba a ser muy difícil concentrarse con Alfred queriendo hacer cosas no muy sanas durante la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Sábado, 4 de diciembre del 2010, habitación de Alfred y Arthur, 1:03 A.M.**_

Miro nuevamente la hoja, con el ceño fruncido lo más que podía, le dio varias vueltas. Dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa que había en la habitación, ya tenía más de 3 horas intentando leer la letra inentendible que estaba plasmada en la hoja, pero no lograba comprenderla.

Levanto la cabeza y miro la cama, Alfred estaba acostado en posición fetal sobre la cama, profundamente dormido.

"_Como quisiera ser él y poder estar dormido en estos momentos" _pensó el británico.

Volteo la hoja y paso su mano sobre ella, y fue cuando descubrió algo que no había notado. Paso la mano nuevamente, sorprendido. Acomodo la hoja de manera que la luz le pegara de lado, abrió sus ojos aun mas. Sobre la parte trasera de la hoja había marcas que sobresalían ligeramente.

Arthur pasó sus dedos por una de las marcas, eran pequeños puntos. Reconoció el dialecto al instante, era braille. Se levanto bruscamente, tumbando la silla en el proceso. Alfred se levanto sobresaltado y miro como el otro rubio estaba a punto de salir de la habitación.

— ¿A dónde vas?—pregunto el chico somnoliento mientras se ponía los anteojos.

—Con Berwald— respondió el otro girándose para mirar al americano.

— ¿A qué?—

—el sabe leer braille— respondió el chico mientras salía de la habitación.

Corría por los pasillos, intentando buscar al sueco, se detuvo frente a la puerta que el sueco compartía con Tino. Le pego varias veces tratando de despertar a los que se encontraban dentro. La puerta se abrió dejando ver la silueta de Tino.

— ¿Qué sucede, Arthur?— pregunto el finlandés mirando a Arthur confundido.

—Necesito hablar con Berwald— el otro asintió y abrio la puerta completamente para dejar pasar a el ojiverde, se acerco al sueco, que estaba sentado en la cama— Ocupo que leas esto.

Berwald no cambio la expresión de su rostro, el inglés le dio la hoja y el de lentes la tomo confundido, la examino, Arthur le explico lo que había descubierto y el otro asentía a cada palabra mencionada.

—T´rdar´ un r´t´—menciono el ojiazul, mirando al británico.

—Toma el tiempo que necesites— y Arthur salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Sábado, 4 de diciembre del 2010, pasillos de la mansión, 1:09 A.M.**_

Se detuvo bruscamente al escuchar sonidos en la planta baja. Se acerco a las escaleras y camino lentamente por las escaleras tratando de no hacer ningún sonido. En cuanto llego abajo miro hacia los lados no había nadie, se giro a punto de subir por las escaleras, pero otro sonido lo distrajo.

En cuanto se giro, Arthur ahogo un grito al ver lo que había a través de la ventana, balbuceo varias veces, había caído sobre unos de los escalones. Respiro varias veces y a los minutos, pudo liberar ese grito que saco todo lo que había sentido en ese momento al mirar a Vash muerto, colgado por una cuerda, a través de la ventana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ódienme si quieren por haber matado a Vash, pero es que es necesario que mueran para que la historia avancé, bueno espero que les haya gustado, yo sé que me tarde pero ya lo tienen aquí.

Dejen reviews o si no Rusia será uno con ustedes.


	5. Tatuaje maldito

Capitulo que sigue, gracias por los reviews, bueno espero que les guste…

**NI HETALIA NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN LO UNICO MIO ES EL TRAMA.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Sábado, 4 de diciembre del 2010, habitación de Alfred y Arthur, 1:09 A.M.**_

Se levanto bruscamente al escuchar el grito, reconoció la voz al instante…

—Arthur…— abrió la puerta la más rápido que pudo, pudo contemplar entre la oscuridad la figura de Berwald y Tino.

Mas puertas se empezaron a abrir pero Alfred las ignoro y comenzó su recorrido a toda velocidad, esquivaba a los que se le atravesaban. Llego a las principio de las escaleras y miro hacia abajo, el chico estaba sentado al final, se tapaba la boca para no dejar salir algún otro grito. El americano bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se acerco al rubio.

— ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto el chico poniéndose frente a él y tomándolo fuertemente por los hombros.

El otro balbuceo varias cosas, Alfred miraba los ojos de este, el terror y el miedo tenían dominado al inglés. Arthur levanto su mano y apunto a algo, el otro se giro lentamente y busco la razón del miedo del chico de ojos verdes.

— ¡Demonios!— grito el americano girándose nuevamente, cubriéndose los ojos y recargando suavemente su cabeza en el hombro de Arthur. El británico lo abrazo y escondió su rostro detrás de Alfred, tratando de no mirar la imagen que lo atemorizaría por el resto de su vida.

Mas pasos se escucharon, varios más se encontraban bajando las escaleras. Ludwig bajo la mirada al ver al rubio a través de la ventana, Roderich hizo lo mismo. Algunos empezaron a llorar, entre ellos Elizabeta. Gilbert se acerco a ella, tratando de calmarla, pero lo único que recibió fue una cachetada por parte de ella.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?— exclamo ella, las lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, se limpio las gotas saladas torpemente— ¡ya van dos muertes!

—Elizabeta, cálmate por favor— menciono el austriaco alejando a la chica, el albino, por su parte, se dedicaba sobar su mejilla lentamente con la mirada baja.

Alguien abrió la puerta principal, todos miraron como Arthur salía de la casa. Sintió como el frio congelaba sus huesos, miro hacia arriba y entro nuevamente. Todos lo miraron, expectantes.

— ¿Dónde esta María?— nadie contexto, el rubio se desespero— ¡¿dónde está?

Los ojos de todos se posaron en Antonio, que intentaba calmar a su hermana menor, la chica parecía querer romper todo lo que viera en su camino. Se acerco a la chica y la separo del español. Arthur se asusto al mirar la furia que los ojos de la castaña desprendían.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Vash había aparecido en el libro?— pregunto el chico, modulando su voz para no recibir un puñetazo por parte de la joven. Esta bajo la mirada y apretó los puños.

—Porque me quede dormida— sentía la furia en las palabras de la joven— Y hasta ahorita que me desperté lo mire.

El inglés no le reclamo más y mando a la chica y a Toris que hicieran algo. Iba a subir las escaleras con la intención de dormir y tratar de relajarse de lo sucedido pero alguien lo detuvo. Se giro enojado y se encontró con un par de fríos ojos azules.

— Y´ desc´fr´ l´qu´ dic´— el sueco le entrego la hoja maldita junto con otra hoja, el inglés las tomo y asintió lentamente.

Continuo con su camino hacia su habitación, entro en ella y encendió la luz, se sentó en la cama y leyó la hoja que el de lentes le había dado.

_Si ha descubierto esto, entonces es bueno, ¡Felicitaciones! Pero de ahora en adelante el juego es ahora más difícil, tienes que descubrir más secretos para poder salir de aquí. Primero debes encontrar la respuesta en el lugar que cuando tú no miras, los demás si lo hacen. Cuando lo descubras te darás cuenta de que no es en un lugar cualquiera, sino que está detrás de alguien. Tienes que descubrir la clave que hay en este y cuando lo hagas, debes encontrar otra cosa más, pero como soy mala no te diré._

Frunció el ceño ante lo que acababa de leer, se levanto y salió de la habitación. Escucho un sonido a su lado, se giro y miro como la puerta se abría, ahogo un grito al ver que era. Entre Govert y Ludwig sacaban el cuerpo de Vash, el alemán se dio cuenta de su presencia y lo miro fijamente.

— ¿Has descubierto algo que nos ayude a salir de esto?— Arthur se sorprendió y levanto la hoja, el alemán la miro —Vamos a bajar el cuerpo de Vash para que lo revisen, me la muestras bien allá abajo.

El rubio asintió y miro como los germanos de alejaban de él, los siguio tratando de mantener una distancia aceptable de ellos. Cuando llegaron abajo, todos estaban sentados en la sala, intentando no mirar el cuerpo del suizo.

Entro a la cocina, María y Toris estaba dentro con todo listo para hacer lo que fueran a hacer. Noto un detalle sobre el mueble de la cocina, se acerco a él. Era el libro, estaba abierto sobre la pagina donde aparecía el nombre de Vash.

_Sábado, 4 de diciembre del 2010, Vash Zwingli, HECHO._

Se giro y miro a la castaña, esta se encontraba agachada revisando el cuerpo sin vida frente a ella. Alguien se acerco a él y le estiro una mano, levanto su vista encontrándose con Ludwig, le dio la hoja y el alemán se alejo para leerla.

—No es suicidio— susurro María revisando las muñecas del rubio

— ¿Por qué?— preguntaron Govert, Athur y Toris al mismo tiempo.

—Por esto— la chica levanto la camiseta que el chico llevaba, los enormes hematomas que el chico tenia sobre el cuerpo causaron un escalofrió en los otros— Al parecer lo golpearon.

—Tengo una duda— la vista de los tres se fijo en el holandés— ¿No hay huellas digitales?

—Lamentablemente…no— contesto Toris— es como si se causaran solas.

—Si estuvieran solo golpeados y no muertos, podríamos preguntarles quien fue pero…no se puede— agrego María— Cuando encuentre al culpable te juro que lo voy a descuartizar.

—Esto no tiene sentido— la voz de Ludwig interrumpió a Toris— No tiene sentido.

—Ya lo sé, yo también dije lo mismo— menciono Arthur

— ¿Qué cosa?— pregunto Toris parándose junto al alemán para poder leer la nota, el alemán leyó en voz alta el escrito, todos pusieron cara de confusión en cuanto este termino de hablar.

—Tal vez…— murmuro la mexicana, las miradas de todos se posaron en ella—Tal vez, nosotros no podamos responderlo, pero los que están allá afuera sí.

Ludwig asintió y salió junto con Arthur a la sala, donde la mayoría trataba de relajarse. Todos lo voltearon a ver, el alemán carraspeo un poco para aclarar su garganta.

—Ocupo que contesten un acertijo— todos alzaron una ceja ante la orden del rubio— El lugar que cuando tu no lo miras, los demás si lo hacen.

Los rostros pensativos de todos causaron decepción en Ludwig y Arthur, tenían la esperanza de que alguien les diera la respuesta. Y como si los hubieran escuchado alguien hablo.

—Eso es sencillo—y del que menos esperaban la respuesta salieron las palabras— Es la espalda.

Feliciano rio inocentemente, unos fuertes brazos lo envolvieron, el chico sonrió y abrazo a Ludwig. El alemán por su parte se dedicaba a dejar unos inaudibles gracias en los oídos del italiano. Arthur miraba la hoja con el ceño fruncido, detrás de alguien en especial.

— Ocupo que me muestren su espalda— la mayoría lo miro con los ojos abiertos, el rostro de Arthur tomo un tono rojizo al escuchar sus palabras— Es para descubrir algo.

Los hombres se quitaron las camisetas y se pusieron de espaldas. _"Nada"_ pensó el inglés decepcionado mirando las espaldas de los hombres. Algunas chica se levantaron la camiseta dejando su espalda visible, tampoco había nada.

Camino a la cocina y pidió lo mismo a los tres que estaban dentro de ahí. Los chicos hicieron caso y se quitaron la camiseta, _nada_, los chicos revisaron su espalda, _nada._

Miro a la única persona que no había mostrado su espalda. Se acerco a ella lentamente, seguía revisando a Vash, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le levanto la camiseta. Esta al sentir el aire frio recorrer su espalda se sobresalto, girándose y dándole una patada directo en la quijada a Arthur.

— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?— chillo María, poniéndose de pie mirando al chico tirado en el suelo, un rubor rojizo se empezó a acumular en sus mejillas.

—Quítate la blusa— murmuro Arthur sosteniéndose la quijada, la chica levanto una ceja y el otro le explico, Govert y Toris miraban la escena divertidos. La chica hizo caso y se quito la blusa.

Arthur se levanto y se puso frente a la ojiverde, ella lo miro de reojo, el británico la giro delicadamente y miro la espalda de esta. _Bingo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Sábado, 4 de diciembre del 2010, baño de la mansión, 1:37 A.M.**_

Miro su espalda nuevamente, mirando el dibujo que se extendía sobre ella. Símbolos que no entendía y en la parte alta las mismas alas que el libro y el reloj tenían. Tenía que estar alucinando y lo que miraba en el espejo era la peor broma del mundo. _¿Cuándo fue que se hizo un tatuaje tan extraño?_

_Nunca, _se contesto mentalmente, se puso nuevamente la blusa y salió del baño. Todos en la sala, la miraban confundidos, especialmente Antonio. Arthur se puso en el centro.

—Será mejor que se vayan a dormir— la mayoría hizo caso, cuando todos se retiraron se dirigió a María—y tu…mas tarde intentaremos descubrir el mensaje de tu espalda, te puedes ir a dormir.

La chica asintió, subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación, Antonio ya estaba dormido, se sentó en la cama y detuvo la cabeza con las manos. Tallo su rostro bruscamente.

_¿Qué demonios había hecho para merecerse eso?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sé que esta algo corto, pero estoy intentando avanzar los fics rápido, espero que les haya gustado. Ya estoy escribiendo los demás capítulos y el final ya lo tengo planeado, es cuestión de terminarlos y subirlos. Así que les agradesco nuevamente los reviews…

Deja un o si no Italia dejara de cocinar pasta (¿?)


End file.
